


Speedo Riot Reaction Fic

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [38]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Speedo Riot Reaction Fic

 

> Reaction fic based on today’s riot. [Here’s](http://darrenandchrisnews.tumblr.com/post/160316300633/darren-criss-is-showing-off-his-hot-body-in-new) a link to the pics. You know…Just in case you forgot. ~1300 words. 

* * *

  
“You gonna be free for our Skype session tomorrow?” Chris asked. He’d been on the phone with Darren for over two hours now and didn’t feel like ending the call. 

It hadn’t been too long since they were in the same city, but even a day away from Darren seemed like too long at times. This was one of those times.

“I should be home by seven,” Darren explained. “We have outdoor scenes scheduled, so we aren’t staying out too late,”

“Are we going to have more scenes with those gargantuan jeans?” Chris giggled

“You’re telling me they didn’t do _anything_ for you?” Darren lowered his voice and winked.

“You’re not allowed back home without them,”

“Already stole them from set…I _know_ you, Colfer.” Darren yawned.

“You should go to bed,” Chris advised, “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Darren sighed.

“I love you,” Chris said.

“Love you too,” Darren said ending the call.

* * *

Marathoning T.V shows and trying out some new recipes wasn’t enough, so Chris tried to delve into work to keep himself distracted. He called his agent the next afternoon in hopes to answer a few questions he had. Instead, she answered the phone with a question herself.

“You do know what a lucky bastard you are, don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Your man. He’s all over the internet. In a speedo. People are going crazy.”

“ _The fuck_ …” Chris whispered, typing his boyfriend’s name into google and stopped breathing when the search results page loaded.

**_DARREN CRISS LEAVES LITTLE TO THE IMAGINATION IN SPEEDO_ **

“Um, Chris…” the voice came through the phone after a few moments of silence.

“I-I’ll call you back,” he choked out.

Chris gulped while clicking the link and scrolling through the page. Chris’ heartbeat sped up as he intently stared at each image on his computer screen. He attempted to regulate his heart rate and tried his best not to objectify Darren. It wasn’t easy. Not one bit.

And he knew what was under that Speedo. He’d seen Darren all possible number of layers. He’d been personally responsible for removing those clothes on countless occasions. Besides the sudden tightness of his pants, another thing was bothering Chris. 

All the other people in the pictures.

The camera-men. The people in the background. And Chris knew they were just doing their job, but Chris couldn’t help but imagine all their thoughts. Around Darren. Brazenly ogling him. _**His**_ Darren. While Chris was so far away. 

It was not fair.

Chris immediately reached for his phone in an attempt to call Darren and remembered that he’d likely still be filming and his phone would be off.

 _‘Fuck. I can do this.’_ Chris told himself.

_‘I can do this’_

_‘I can do this’_

_“_ I _can’t_ do this,” he said out loud as he typed another website’s address as fast as he could.

* * *

Darren walked into the hotel lobby and was called over to the front desk.

“Mr. Criss!” a young man ran to him. “I’m so sorry to disturb you, but your room was changed today. Your agent called and switched it himself.”

“Um? Okay?” Darren said, thinking that this situation was unusual but too exhausted to care. 

He took the new room key and thanked the hotel attendant.

Darren double-checked the room number and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it, he thought he heard someone shuffling around in the room. Darren stopped in his tracks, feeling his hair stand on its end.

His nerves had been on edge ever since he’d started filming for _Crime Story_. He had never done well with scary stories, and this role was as horrific as it got because it was real. To top it off he wasn’t getting enough sleep. It didn’t make it any better that he was missing Chris more than life itself, but the murderous storylines did not help.

“Hello _…_ ” Darren called out into the room.

“When has that ever helped anyone in a horror movie,” a familiar voice called out but Darren’s frazzled nervous state reacted too fast for him to comprehend and he let out a shriek.

“Dare!” Chris said, stepping out into the hallway of the suite and clasped his hand over Darren’s mouth. “You’re gonna attract attention.”

“Chris,” Darren breathed out as soon as Chris moved his hand away and closed the door behind them. “What the fuck are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Well, hello to you too. And everything is fine,” Chris assured.

Darren breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, “Hi.”

He dropped his bag on the floor, wrapping his arms around Chris and pulling him close for a deep kiss.

“Missed you,” Darren said when they pulled apart for air.

“I missed you more,” Chris said, peppering kisses all over Darren’s face.

“I can tell,” Darren chuckled, but then replaced his expression with a grimace “Urgh…I’ve been out in the sun all day, and I just want to wash that fucking smell of work off of me. Mind if I take a shower?”

“Mind if I join you?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Darren smiled, pulling off his shirt and leading the way.

* * *

After the shared shower they laid in bed, sharing sweet kisses while waiting for their ordered room service. Chris was insistent that Darren put on more than his briefs before answering the door. Darren grinned and pulled a pair of plaid pajama pants before wheeling in the cart with their food.

Chris gave him a look when he saw the salad and grilled chicken on Darren’s plate. “I’m supposed to be watching what I’m eating,” Darren explained, warily eyeing the fries Chris ordered.

“Fuck that,” Chris said, softly placing his hand on Darren’s chin, prompting him to open his mouth and fed him a french fry dipped in ketchup.

“I’m gonna end up getting fired,” Darren said eating a few more off of Chris’ plate and patting his stomach with his other hand.

“Oh please,” Chris said, “they can’t get enough of you.”

Darren cocked his head to the side, trying to take the full weight of Chris’ words and then realized. “Oh shit! You saw the pictures from set today, didn’t you?”

“Maybe…” Chris said, looking away.

“Oh fuck….Chris. That isn’t why you made the trip, is it?” Darren asked.

“Well, that may have been the last nail in the coffin, but I really missed you. It was like Hedwig all over again, and you know how I get sometimes.” Chris said. 

Hedwig was difficult, especially with the carwashes that were part of the performance every night. Chris only got that nagging voice in his head to go away after the private performance he’d received as a birthday present during Darren’s run.

“Get up,” Darren said, cautiously putting away the plates of food and pulling Chris off the bed.

“You kicking me out?” Chris joked, but Darren pulled at his arm until they were in the center of the room.

Darren pulled Chris flush against his bare chest, wrapping one arm around Chris’ waist and the other sliding along Chris’ arm until he intertwined their hands. He lay his chin on Chris’ shoulder and began quietly singing into Chris’ ear.

_Don’t forget who’s takin’ you home_

_And in whose arms you’re gonna be_

_Darlin’ save the last dance for me_

_Baby don’t you know I love you so_

_Can’t you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

Chris hummed along too, taking the time to look at the gorgeous man before him. Chris stared at his recently kissed lips and those imperceptible freckles on his nose. He felt Darren’s arms around him, gently moving to the music he created with a voice would make Chris melt, no matter how often he heard it.

He realized that no matter how many people got to see that much of Darren. And they would eventually get to see _more_ ; none of them got to have _this._ And Chris had to admit, he was pretty lucky.


End file.
